


Mute

by orphan_account



Series: Pendragon Diaries: Gravity Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Little Mermaid like theme, Lost Voice, Protection, ScaryOke, dragon - Freeform, sorry bout this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Elizabeth had moved to Gravity falls and she and her husband have discovered so many of the mysteries behind the town. They in turn have been hiding their own secrets as well. When an old enemy threatens to reveal her once and for all, Elizabeth temporarily gives up her powers and her voice. Completely mute and powerless, Lizzy must protect the twins and attempt to perform a kick ass karaoke solo in one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello?" I peeked into the mines and started to climb down the ladder. "Anyone home? Mine witch?"

Nothing answered. I stepped deeper into the mines.

"I know that you are here," I shouted. "This is just a bit eerie, reveal yourself, please."

"Yes, come in girl," I jumped as her voice echoed through the caverns. "Ive been waiting for you to return."

I shot out a puff of fire to illuminate the cave and took in as much of my surroundings as I could as the flame went out, "Yes, it's been a few weeks," I agreed. "Ive been busy."

"Ive been so lonely, you promised to visit," I heard her voice behind me, I jumped and turned around. She wasn't there.

"Im sorry, I just need something," I turned back and almost died of a heart attack. She was hovering over me, her nose pressed to mine. "Ahh!" I fell back.

"So what do you want from me?" she circled me, pondering.

"I want you to make me completely human," I answered as I stood up and brushed my knees off. "I mean, at least for a couple days."

She stopped circling and faced me with a look of shock on her face, "Why on earth would you want to be completely human?"

"Look, it just needs to be for a while. Please, Im doing it for my husband," I tried to persuade her, in reality, I was being selfish and doing it for myself. But the mine witch did have a soft side for romance, especially tragic ones.

"Just a couple days?" she scratched her chin. With no further questions, she replied, "I will need something in return."

"I don't have anything on me right now," I crammed my hands into my tight pockets. Seriously though, girls pants were useless. I loved the look of skinny jeans and a baggy shirt, but the fact that they put pockets on those things was ridiculous.

"I don't want your money, reptile," she got up in my face. "But your voice is very lovely."

I grabbed my neck, "You- you want my voice?" I stammered.

"Just until the effects of the spell wears off," she answered me. 

"Why?" I backed away from her, frightened that she would just reach down my throat and take it without warning. I clamped my mouth shut.

She frowned and turned away, "The other supernaturals at the karaoke cave say I cannot sing. I heard your voice while you were alone in the forest and it's beautiful."

"Well," I blushed, I always sang in the forest by myself. I was a little embarrassed that people could hear me. "Thanks, Im flattered."

"So, what do you say?"

"ELIZABETH!" I heard Arthur yelled down the mines. "PLEASE STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM THE SHACK."

"Yes, take my voice!" I responded quickly. "Just cast the spell. And make it two days please."

"Fantastic!" she reached into her pocket and grabbed a gem necklace. "Now sing your voice into my crystal."

"ELIZABETH!!!!"

"Ok," I said and cleared my throat. "Aaaaahhh ah ah ahhh ahh ah ah ahhh!"

"I HEAR HER!!!" Arthur cried. "AND WHY IS SHE SINGING?"

I felt an unknown force reach into my throat and forcibly pull my voice out of it. I stared in shock as I heard it float away from me and into the necklace.

"Perfect," the witch said as I backed away, clutching my throat. "And now," she flicked her hand at me.

I gasped and clutched my chest.

"Good luck with whatever you are doing," the witch smiled and backed away. "I will return your voice to you on the setting of the second sun."

She disappeared into the darkness. I felt my body rise by a misty force. I went limp as I felt my identity being taken away from me.

"I found her!" Dipper yelled. "What's happening to her?"

One last flash of light emitted from my body and I fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Dipper ran to me. I tried to respond, but nothing emitted from my throat. "What did you do?" he frowned at me. I pursed my lips, smiled, then shrugged.

"Is she ok?" Arthur ran to me and helped me up.

"I don't know," Dipper responded. "I don't think she can talk."

"Is that right," he asked me, with crossed arms. 

I nodded and drew my arm across my throat in a way to tell him all of my vocal abilities had been diminished. My body felt weak and I winced and fell forward. My strength was taken from me when the spell was cast. Everything was taken, my true form, my healing powers, my mind reading, and my connection with animals. I guess strength came with all of that too.

"Bollocks!" Arthur frowned at me. "Why do you do this all the time. Why can't you stay out of trouble?"

I looked away from him in guilt. I wanted to tell him why, but I couldn't because, you know, I lost my voice. I turned back to face him and smiled that quirky smile I always gave him. I rubbed my hands through his hair.

"Ok, stop with the PDA and lets get her back to the Shack," Dipper stuck out his tongue.

Arthur scooped my legs and started to carry me. I pursed my lips at him to scold him, "I know, but this is the quickest way to get you back. Plus, Im trying to be chilvarous."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"You do seem different," he sighed and blew a strand of is hair that fell into his face. I reached up and styled it back into place. "Let's get you back."


	2. TAKING OVER TONIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy finally gets her voice back and belts out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, dont know how to write from point a to point b, middle of chapter soon to come.

With the door closed and the dogs put back in their crates, I began to head back to the shack, whistling because I couldn't hum at the moment. I paused when I heard an eerie moan behind me. I turned around to see an emaciated humanoid figure with glowing green eyes. It let out a wheeze and its ear fell off. My heart stopped for a moment as I backed away from it. They were everywhere. A horde was heading from the shack.

"Oh no!" I thought. "The kids!" 

I pushed one that lunged at me out of the way and I started to run towards the shack. It was only a good three minute sprint. I made it and saw the twins being pursued by the undead and a now undead Soos. I face palmed and started to push my way towards him. One lunged at me and brought me to the ground. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I felt something cold touch my arm. The baseball bat that I placed by the piñata table earlier. I smiled and picked it up, lowering my eyes in a sinister grin. I swung it and knocked its head off.

"Oh no!" Mabel screamed.

I got up and hurdled another undead and landed in front of the kids.

"Take that sucka!" I ducked as Mabel swung her karaoke machine over my head. "Ha! This makes a surprisingly good weapon," she inspected it, then noticed me. "Oh, hey Lizzy."

I stood up and frowned at her.

"Oh, uh…" she muttered. "Sorry for uh almost knocking your head off."

I let out a huff and headed for the door.

"Inside!" Dipper cried as I pulled open the door and herded the kids in.

"Barricade the doors!" he shouted. 

I pushed over a shelf, breaking all of the snow globes that I worked so hard placing on them that morning. It tilted over and perfectly positioned itself against the door. I smiled and picked my bat up and spun it around. I looked at Dipper as if to say: "What the heck did you do?"

"Im sorry. I wanted to spend the summer solving the mysteries of this town. I didn't mean to cause this," he dropped his hands in defeat. 

I shook my head. I knew what it was like to let curiosity get the best of you. Matter of fact, I was worse than Dipper, I have caused greater trouble by sticking my nose where it didn't belong. I smiled and reached out to pat his shoulder. 

I jerked my hand back when I heard the window shatter. I shielded my eyes from the shards.

"Hey guys!" Soos poked his head in. "I taught the zombies how to get into the fuse box. Compared to these guys Im like a genius."

I stood between the horde and the kids, throwing my arms up in protection. 

"Hehe," Soos laughed. "It's cute when you try to be all protective and stuff. You know, because you're like very unintimidating."

I scowled at him and stood taller.

He shrugged, "Gotta get those brains, dawg."

One climbed through the window and lunged at me, this time pinning me down and snapping at my face. I placed my hands on its shoulders in an attempt to push him off. In the struggle, I noticed one had Dipper. I began to panic and strained to get this filthy thing off of me. I stopped when I saw the headless body of the zombie thump next to me and Dipper fall to the ground. Standing next to him was Stan with my bat in his hand. I concentrated and thrusted the walker off of me. Stan pulled me up.

"You two, upstairs now!" the kids stared at him in confusion. "I SAID NOW!"

They jolted and scurried up the stairs. 

"You!" he clapped his hand on my back. "Watch them," he handed me a pipe and started swinging at them.

I bounced the pipe in my hand and bolted to the staircase, standing on the landing and striking whatever tried to climb the flight. I turned around to see if the kids made it into the attic. Stan shouted at the zombies below. I had to admit, for an old man, he was pretty badass.

"Get up there!" he yelled at me, telling me to go up the stairs. 

I ran up to the second landing. He followed and began to tilt the grandfather clock over. I helped him and sent it crashing to the ground. I huffed, exhausted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the attic. 

"Locked!" he huffed and started to slam himself against the door. It took a couple tries and he flung it open. He grabbed my arm and threw me in. He closed the door behind him, arching his back. "Ugh, my back."

I propped myself up and rubbed my head. Waddle trotted over and licked my face. I blushed and tickled his chin.

"Sorry Grunkle Stan," Dipper rubbed his arms. "But now you can say you believe in the supernatural."

"Kid," Stan slammed his hand against the door. "I always knew."

"Wha?"

He sighed, "Im not an idiot, Dipper. This town is weird. Strange things happen in this town on a normal basis. I kept lying to you to keep you safe."

He leaned out of the window. I pulled myself up and sat on Mabels bed. Stan punched a walker out of the window and leaned out, "But not safe enough."

I threw the pipe to the side and frowned.

"I read through the journal and there are no notes on weaknesses," Dipper paced, holding up the book to us.

My eyes lit up

 

"Three part harmony?" Dipper sighed. "Lizzy can sing."

I frowned and crossed my arms at him.

"Oh, yea," he lowered his hand. "She cannot talk."

I puffed, trying to blow a piece of hair out of my face. 

"So I guess that all of us are going to sing," Mabel looked at Stan and Dipper with a grin on her face. "Love Patrol Alpha!" she thrusted her fist in the air.

"Ok. Elizabeth, cover us" Stan jumped as the door started to break down. Handing me a crossbow, he shouted. "To the roof, now!"

I was the first to scurry out the window and helped the kids and Stan outside. I ran and jumped to the totem pole and perched myself on top of it, overlooking the horde below us. I cocked the crossbow and aimed it at one that was scaling the roof. I performed a perfect headshot.

"Can you see us, Lizzy?" Mabel shouted as she struggled to get her karaoke machine on the roof. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Good!"

"Hello lady and zombies! We are Love Patrol Alpha!!!" 

"I didn't agree on that name," Dipper snapped. 

"This is happening!" Mabel grabbed the mike and pushed play on the machine. She began to sing.

Dipper sang the next line, "Sorry daddy, I got my favorite dress on," he stopped and wrinkled his nose. "Mabel, this is stupid."

"Keep going!" they continued. I wrinkled my nose as well, their singing was terrible. I realized what was wrong, they weren't singing in harmony. I shot another undead. I waved frantically at them and held up three fingers and throwing my hand away from my mouth, making a singing gesture. 

"This will only work if we sing together!" Mabel shouted, realizing what I was trying to tell them. 

They began to sing together. All of the sudden, the horde's heads started to explode and they released their undead wails. In frustration, they started to shake my pole. I dropped the crossbow. As it hit the ground, it fired at me. I jumped up out of the way. The song was in the middle of the guitar solo when I heard it.

"Ahhh! Ahhh ahhh! Ahhh ahhh! Ahhh ahhh!" a faint glow was leaving the forest and started to head in my direction. The Pines stopped and stared at it as it entered my throat. "Ahhh!" I sang and landed back onto the totem pole. The zombies kept shaking it.

"Woah!!!" I wobbled a bit as it started to fall towards the house. "MY VOICE IS BACK!!!"

"Elizabeth! Catch!" Dipper threw the mike at me. 

I caught it in mid air and in a belt with Mabel and Stan, I sang, "TAKING OVER TONIGHT!!!"

Stan caught me as I fell onto the roof. He stood me up as Dipper grabbed my mike and shoved it between us. I bent down to reach the mike and sang with him, "OOo oooo! Girls do what we like! OOoo OOO Taking over midnight!!!!!"

"Taking over tonight!!!" Dipper finished the lyrics. "Ahhh!" he screamed as a walker crawled up to the balcony. I puffed up and placed my hand on Dipper's chest to protect him.

"Duck!" Mabel shouted. Dipper grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the boards. Mabel shot her confetti cannon and knocked the zoms head off. "Thank you! We'll be here all night!"

I stood up and brushed myself off. I backed up to let the family laugh at the moment.

"Pines! Pines! Pines!" they shouted, raising their fists in the air in triumph over the undead. I clapped at them and cheered.

"Ha! Come give your Grunkle Stan a hug," they smiled and hugged each other. "You too girl, you're part of this family too."

He reached out and pulled me into the group. I laughed along with them, "You guys are the best."

"So now I know that you are a giant reptile," Stan nuggied me. I fluffed my hair up.

"Hehe, yea," I ruffled my bangs and arched my back. "Do you mind if I stretch out a little? My wings are killing me."

"Go for it!" Mabel laughed. 

I chuckled and shook myself into my form, stretching my wings. Stan backed away in shock. I winked at him and jumped off the roof, doing a little loop in the air before landing on the ground, turning into a human and doing a bow. Mabel cheered. 

"Still need to get used to that," Stan sat down.

"Elizabeth?!" I heard Arthur shout from the woods.

"Babe!" I cheered and ran to his voice. He came into the lot. "Where did you go?" I hugged him.

"I helped the town get to safety," he panted. "Then when I came back to check on you, all these green people started to attack me."

"Uh huh?" I sarcastically let him know I was listening to him.

He stopped and looked around at the headless figures scattered around the lot, "What happened here?"

"We got rid of them," I smiled at him and looked up at the Pines on the roof. I started to hum to hint to him that I regained my ability of speech. 

He raised an eyebrow at me, probably thinking it was very strange that I was humming randomly during our conversation. His eyes lit up, "Your voice is back!"

"Thought you would never notice," I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on! We have a lot to do."


End file.
